Harry Potter and La Magra
by Lord Halloween
Summary: Non Magic Harry Potter. Fusion. In a world where vampires dominate the world, an abomination walks the earth. He is the single most deadly creature on the face of the earth. He is the daywalker, He is Hadrian Evans, Vampire's Bane
1. Chapter 1

_(Author Note's Disclaimer: _

_I do not condone rape, abuse, murder, drugs, illegal usage of guns, or torture. Please do not do anything stated in this story and other stories written. Thank you.)_

_BANG! _

_The entry doors of St. Mary's Hospital swing open as paramedics wheel in a pregnant female. She's deathly pale, spewing founts of blood from a savagely slashed throat -- _

_A Shock-Trauma Team swarms over her, inserting a vacutainer into an artery to draw blood, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her arm. _

"_She's not breathing!"_

"_Incubate her!"_

"_Blood-pressure's forty and falling --"_

"_Jesus, her water's broken—"_

"_She's going into uterine contractions -"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Badlands…

_The Weasley Coven was holding a revel. Idiots. Resistance groups are everywhere and they hold parties? _

So thought Tempest, the Daywalker. He enjoyed a revel every now and again, when he got bored with Leonidas. The old man just wouldn't give up. he had a score to deal with the vampires, he understood that, but there had to be times where one had to relax.

Like now

The revels were always based in heavy underground bunkers over from the 2nd uprising. Scotland was free once more, along with Ireland, but Wales and England were still vampire controlled. Beside the badland ghettos, where the resistance groups fought, attempting to gain numbers and liberate their brethren. Harry laughed at them, they were gnats and nothing more, their numbers more useful if they left for the Scottish or Irish Liberation Armies. Though by protecting Leonidas, that did make him a hypocrite.

Harry Evans, or more commonly known as Tempest was the Daywalker, and the only one in existence. When the Vampire covens wanted to move against a rival, they hired him. In exchange for his services, he controlled an entire bunker, with his own generator, as well as UV lighting along with other things. Besides Leonidas, a few resistance fighters who came and went, allowing them refuge at the behest of Leonidas.

His mission here was simple, and his target acquired. The guards placed at the entrance didn't stop him. Either he was on the hunt or his services had been acquired. They could always look for another boss, and it wasn't like they could take him on.

Moving past the dancing and writhing vampires, he saw his target, a red headed vampire, seemingly out of place, wearing a Sunday white dress, looking at the vampire revel around her. He got to her side, tapping at her shoulder, saying "Ginevra Weasley?"

The girl, who was quite unattractive in his opinion, turned and smiled. "yes gorgeous?" she purred, leaning into him. It took all Harry had not to vomit, despise all of her brother's attempts to keep their sister pure, a ridiculous notion considering she was a vampire, he was going to take her tonight, and then break her, just his orders said.

He took her hand, going to one of the empty rooms reserved for those who wanted to do other things than dance. Humans of all ages were there, to slate the hedonist needs of the vampires. All part of Matriarch Weasley's attempt to add more vampires to her forces, as she played the Great Game.

Ah, The Great Game; since the takeover of human nations world wide, with human sympathizers, nations and organisations like EU and the USSR crumbled, leaving Vampire Houses to take over. Beneath these Vampire Houses were the Covens, each one attempting to better their position and stature. The Vampire Houses controlled the National Police, made up of human familiars, designed to police the ghettos, and provide entertainment for the vampire Houses. The Covens however, provided some sort of service or another. Gems, weapons, and blood were the 3 staples of vampire society. Being famed for providing the best of these was what kept the society going. Right now, it was Severus Snape who was the main provider of these, owning and controlling the best clubs. The Weasley Coven was branching out, and soon enough would have been a major threat. The death of Arthur Weasley, Patriarch of Weasley Coven, had not deterred her, so the brutal death of her only daughter would do the trick.

He entered the room, specifically designed to be soundproof, and lockable from the inside, allowing for complete privacy. The window was closed, and the bitch had her back turned, probably giggling about her first time.

She turned around, and was rewarded with a slap to the face. She bared her fangs in anger, before flinching at the silver knife at her throat. He gave her the chains and the manacles he had hidden in his overcoat, and told her to chain herself on the bed. She complied, edging away from the knife as she did so. Once she was chained and he had looked at them to make sure she didn't mess with them, he began. He whispered in her ear, "this is why your family shouldn't mess with Severus Snape". Her eyes widened in fear, understanding of her fate.

He tore off her dress, looking at what she wore underneath it. "My My, not so innocent as your brothers would want you to be, eh ickle Gin-Gin?". She was wearing crotch-less panties, and a silk sports bra. He ripped those off, and began to play with her A-cup breasts. He twisted her nipples and pulled roughly on her breasts, causing her to begin screaming in agony. "Not even half-way through, Gin-Gin" muttered Tempest. He went to the cupboard, where he found a nine-o-tails, a dildo with barbs on it, and finally a branding iron. "_Easy to find, easy to make, and easy to use" _mused Tempest.

He took them out, scaring the wits out of the Weasley bint, and laid them on the table "_Time for those later_" he moved over her, utterly repulsed by what he was going to do. She looked like a man for godsakes! What sacrifices he had to do. He kept thinking about the brunette he shagged a while back, tight little thing she was, and soon enough his dick began to harden.

He stuck his dick in her sex, pounding in fast and rough; the bitch was a virgin it seemed, because blood began leaking freely. He ignored it, anything that came out of that bitch would taste good. He held his hands around her waist, bruising her flesh with his strong hands. When he was finished with her from the front, he brutally punched her in the face, telling her to stay still. He removed the chains, and flipped her body over, penetrating her ass. She laid motionless, hoping that he would use her and leave her alive. It was a foolish hope, because when he was done, he held the nine-o-tails, and began whipping her within an inch of her life.

After an hour, she resembled a factory sliced up cow than a vampire. Tempest got dressed and left the room, leaving a note. He walked out the entrance, fully aware that the silver nitrate poured into the ventilation system was going to kill over 43 percent of every single vamp in there.

Mission Complete.


	2. Info

Little Explanation:

After the event of Nights Out, where vampires and the human familiars all over the world revolted against the nations of humanity. When the dust cleared, the world was now divided into three Zones:

The Blue Zones, full human territories, consisted of 10 percent of the world. They supply resistance groups in the Yellow Zones, as well as running convoys to their territory. The Blue Zones are connected through the Global Human Alliance.

The Yellow Zones, massive human ghettoes run by The National Police Brigades, familiars who had to serve a minimum of 15 years Brigades to be bitten. None of them make it past 10. Resistance groups are widespread in the Yellow Zones, and are supplied by the GA. They consist of 65 of the world, and are a continuous warzone, similar to Stalingrad in WW2 and Verdun in WW1.

The Red Zones however, were completely destroyed and contained areas, populated by only those suffering from the radiation from the WMD's used in a futile attempt to wipe out the vampires.

Hominous Nocturna: the Vampire Race, born from the area of the Fertile Crescent.

Organizations:

Pro-Humanity forces:

Global Human Alliance:

The Global Human Alliance (GHA) was formed the moment the world began to fight back against the Vampiric threat. As the world became engulfed in war, hammered by destructive human familiars, who rioted, GHA shouldered more and more responsibility. Eventually the nations collapsed, leaving only GHA to pick up the pieces and preserve the few defended areas available to humanity. They are divided up by Blue Zones, with each Blue Zone having their own National Guard consisting of these units:

GHA National Guard:

Rifleman Squad:

They are well-trained soldiers armed with tried-and-true, burst-firing assault weapons. Deployed in fifteen-man squads, they are the bulk of the ground forces. They are seen as the citizen soldiers of the GHA, who fight to protect their freedom. Each single human is trained to use firearms, and is liable to temporary drafting, in order to defend a nearby region.

Sniper Team:

A rare few GHA soldiers pass the advanced marksmanship training necessary to become elite sharpshooters. They are trained in reconnaissance tactics such as stealth and artillery target spotting.

There is the occasional halftrack, which is used in insurgency support, against National Police Brigades.

The Resistance:

Though their weaponry is different from Zone to Zone, these warriors all share one thing: passion. Fighting against their Vampiric overlords and their traitor brethren, these warriors use all they can, fighting to liberate their families and friends.

Militias:

Much of the Resistance's military strength comes from poorly trained, but very numerous, militias. They train using semi-automatic rifles and pistols, which is available at little cost.

Rocket Squads:

Their members are chosen based on former military or partisan experience. They are armed with Airburst Rocket Launchers capable of destroying armored vehicles, making them the bane of all National Police Armor.

Pro-Vampire Forces:

The National Police:

Traitors to humanity, these human familiars are used by the Vampire Houses as counter-insurgency forces, taking the brunt of the Resistance and the GHA's attacks. Despite the risk of being captured by the Resistance, it is considered an easy way not to be fed upon in a Coven revel. Despite a heavy death toll, the National Police is one of the few ways humans survive in the Yellow Zones.

The National Police rely heavily on Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs) to move safely through hostile terrain. They're equipped with a swivel-mounted machinegun capable of fire support against infantry and light vehicles, though APCs also allow infantry squads to freely attack from inside their confines. The ability to pair them with all kinds of different infantry makes APCs highly versatile, effective frontline units.

The Crimson Hand:

Satanists and occultists who worship vampires, they are used as shock troops against heavily fortified bases of the Resistance, dying with praises of Satan on their lips. They are usually armed with whatever they can find, though each mob leader usually has a firearm or 2.

The Vampires:

The vampires are a lazy bunch, only maintaining the Air force of their former country. Many vampires prefer to use melee weapons, such as swords or maces, if any weapons at all. This is the main reason that the resistance has such as large kill rate.

Firehawk Aerial Battalions:

Firehawks can be outfitted with heavy Hellcat Firebombs for razing structures, or air-to-air Rattlesnake Missiles for smashing enemy aircraft at range.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and Gentlemen that are reading my fics, i am going off line for a bit, i have Sats coming up and i need to focus on them for now, but by the time school starts i will probably back online. sorry.


End file.
